


Actions Speak Louder Than Words Ever Could

by EdrickSnowHuh



Series: Tuqburni [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly - Freeform, Golly, Sign Language AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdrickSnowHuh/pseuds/EdrickSnowHuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail teaches Holly ASL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words Ever Could

At first, Holly had been surprised that Gail spoke multiple languages. When she woke up to the officer muttering in soft Russian while making pancakes, the doctor was impressed.  
The first time she heard Gail speak Spanish, it was all she could do to let her finish the conversation before she dragged her girlfriend to her bedroom and locked the door.   
French had similar results, except they only made it to the kitchen.

When Gail had spoken to a bereaved relative entirely in sign language at the scene of a brutal murder, Holly had been overcome by affection for her girlfriend. Soon enough, the brunette had cornered her officer and asked her to teach her some, which leads the good Doctor to now.   
Taking a much deserved break up in the cabin her family kept near the lake, resting against the sofa facing the blonde as Gail attempted to help Holly learn some simple ASL.

\-------

"Here, like this."

Gail sat cross legged, with a bag of cheese puffs tilted against her knee. The fire to her left was warm, casting a soft glow as the blonde put the index and middle fingers of her left hand together, curled the rest of her fingers to her palm and pointed outwards, creating the ASL letter 'H'.

"Like this?"

Gail gave a grin as Holly tried to emulate what she did, her girlfriend slipping into what she affectionately called 'Nerd Mode'. 

"Just like that. That's 'h'. And...'o'?"

She made a zero shape with her whole hand. The brunette once again copied her perfectly.

"And double 'L', so like this.."

Poking out her tongue, Holly slipped the L shape of her hand to her forehead, to which Gail gave a light laugh. 

"And how did I know you'd do that? This is 'Y', just sort of...yeah push your thumb and little finger out. There you go!"

Gail smiled, signing the letters of Holly's name rapidly, then slowing her pace to make sure Holly had it all down right.

"You never told me how hard it was to do it quickly." The brunette laughed, trying to keep up with the speed that Gail could sign.

"I do have a few years practice on you, nerd." Gail laughed, crumpling closed the open top of her crisps and shoving them away. Holly smiled and waited until Gail had shuffled over to her to open her arms and bring her girl in close. The soft scent of shampoo filled her nose as the doctor nuzzled into cropped blonde hair, inhaling a deep mix of coconut, fresh soap, and something uniquely Gail. At first it was just in moments like this, until the realisation spread.   
Doctor Hollis Robin Stewart knew. She knew that she was in love with the woman curled into her lap, knew that she was 'the one', knew that she wanted the police officer to become her Mrs Hollis Stewart. Or she'd be a Doctor Peck, she wasn't fussy.

As Holly mused, Gail had happily settled further into the warmth of her girlfriend. Even with the fire gently heating the soles of her feet, the officer far preferred to snuggle up with Holly. With as much of her body pressed to the Doctor as possible, Gail felt Holly's arm move out of their small nest and reach for something on the top of the sofa. 

"What're you doing? I was comfy.." she pouted, trying to twist her neck to see what Holly was up to. The brunette had her phone in her palm, and was tapping away eagerly with her thumb whilst balancing the screen. After a few seconds she gave a triumphant grin, and after analysing the display for a few seconds she locked the phone and threw the device back to the sofa cushions. Holly smiled lopsidedly with her tongue between her teeth and gazed down at the woman in her arms. Tightening the grip she had with her left palm to Gail's waist, the Doctor held up her right hand in a fist. Slowly, she extended her little finger, then her thumb, and finally her index finger until all three were raised with her two middle fingers tucked towards her palm. 

Gail swallowed hard, staring at the sign Holly had made. She gaped for a few seconds, feeling short of breath and to be frank, a little stunned. After a beat or two that felt like an hour to the cop, Gail turned in Holly's arms to come to rest in her lap, holly cradling her as the blonde rested astride her legs. 

"Shit.." She breathed, looking deep into Holly's eyes, where apprehension suddenly dawned. Realising how the sentiment must have sounded, Gail shook her head lightly with a genuine smile and crashed their lips together, bringing her hands to cup her Doctor's jaw and stroking lightly with her thumbs as the women found a well practised rhythm.

Eventually, the blonde found herself smiling too much to continue the kiss. Breaking their embrace Gail rested her forehead against Holly's and felt her cheeks strain with the strength of her grin, eyes still closed tightly to commit the moment to memory.

"So?.." Holly whispered, the chocolate brown eyes hidden behind her glasses shut tight. The brunette's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly. 

"You're such a nerd...my nerd. I love you too."


End file.
